


"А если бы ты был моим тренером?"

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Драббл, который должен был быть Жустиной, внезапно превратился в Ковач/Хамес, а потом оказался Жубалой. Бессмысленное и беспощадное.





	"А если бы ты был моим тренером?"

\- Пиздец. У меня от тебя вселенная рушится на атомы.

\- Не останавливайся. 

\- Никогда. Не выпущу тебя из постели. 

\- Даже на тренировки?

\- Тренировать тебя буду сам. Лично. Прямо тут.

\- А как же матч? 

\- На матч, может, отпущу. Если будешь себя хорошо вести.

\- Да, papi. 

\- Будешь хорошим мальчиком?

\- Буду, papi. 

\- Покажи, каким хорошим мальчиком ты можешь быть.

Хамес обхватил талию Нико своими сильными бедрами и начал подмахивать, сжимая при этом внутренние мышцы.

"Ну нихуя себе", подумал Марио во сне. 

\- Ну нихуя себе, - повторил он, просыпаясь.

\- Мрр?

\- Ничего, спи дальше, - сказал Марио, погладив Пауло по голове. Тот лежал трогательно вжавшись в его грудь лицом. 

\- Ты так ерзал что я даже раньше тебя проснулся, - пожаловался Пауло. - Кошмар что ли приснился?

\- Почти. Сам виноват со своим "а если бы ты был моим тренером?". 

\- Что, так плохо?

\- Плохо. Двум приличным людям в глаза больше смотреть не смогу. 

\- Причем тут другие люди?

\- Забей. Спи давай.

\- Ну papi. Расскажи, что там тебе снилось?

\- Не называй меня так.

\- Почему? Тебе же нравится. Вчера ты так страстно вколачивал меня в матрас под крики "Сильнее, Papi!".

\- Не паясничай. 

\- О, а не то что? Накажешь меня, papi?

\- Накажу. Раз уж ты, неугомонный, спать не хочешь. Заодно и покажу что именно мне снилось.

Он перевернул Пауло на спину и, раздвинув его ноги, потянулся рукой вниз. Пауло был все еще мягкий и влажный после их ночного марафона. Отлично. Можно не заморачиваться с подготовкой.

Марио не знал, какие отношения связывают его бывшего сокомандника-тире-тренера и того колумбийского парнишку, но грех было завидовать кому-то, когда у него самого в постели был Пауло.

Податливый, игривый Пауло, который абсолютно отказывался затыкаться. Нет, тренировать его Марио бы не смог. По крайней мере, без плетки и кляпа бы точно не смог. Он и в постели-то с ним еле справлялся, а уж на поле... Если только привлечь кого-нибудь себе в помощники. Кого-нибудь авторитетного. Опытного. 

Есть у него один на примете, но это совсем другая история.


End file.
